Wellcome Kiss
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat disayangi pastilah menyisakan rasa ketidakrelaan yang mendalam. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata dan ketika Naruto kembali, Naruto meminta hadiah sambutan, apa sebenarnya permintaan Naruto?/ "Yang barusan itu, pasti akan ku rindukan," bisiknya pelan di telinga Hinata sehingga tak ayal membuat Hinata bergidik setelah melihat seringaian Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: Wellcome Kiss**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre: Romance, little humor**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR, minim deskripsi, dan lain-lain**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, latar, dan sebagainya, tapi ide ini murni dari saya yang salah satu dialognya terinspirasi dari drama Korea "Stairway to Heaven"**

**Summary:** Ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat disayangi pastilah menyisakan rasa ketidakrelaan yang mendalam. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata dan ketika Naruto kembali, Naruto meminta hadiah sambutan, apa sebenarnya permintaan Naruto?/ "Yang barusan itu, pasti akan ku rindukan," bisiknya pelan di telinga Hinata sehingga tak ayal membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri setelah melihat seringaian Naruto.

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Check it out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat disayangi pastilah menyisakan rasa ketidakrelaan yang mendalam. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Gadis manis dengan mata seindah bulan ini, enggan melepas genggaman tangannya pada sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto-sang kekasih- ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Hinata semakin erat. Sepanjang perjalanan ke _lobby _bandara memang jari-jari kedua insan ini terus bertautan.

Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening ketika sang gadis tak kunjung meresponnya. Gadis itu tetap diam ketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah gadis itu. Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat ke arah sisi kedua pipi Hinata.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Hinata-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum, "kau ingin aku tidak pergi?"

Naruto menatap dalam mata bulan yang baru saja terangkat itu. Dari pantulan tatapan itu, dia menemukan sedikit ketidakrelaan dari gadisnya.

"K-kalau aku bilang iya, apa Naruto-kun tidak akan pergi?"

Akhirnya arti tatapan itu terjawab. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan gadis mungil itu.

"Tentu saja aku kan tetap pergi," jawabnya dengan santai dan dibalas dengan cubitan pelan di lengannya.

Naruto hanya mampu meringis kecil seraya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal sang kekasih. Pipinya yang menggembung dan bibir mungil yang dimanyunkan justru terlihat lucu di mata Naruto. Dengan satu gerakan pelan naruto menarik tubuh mungil itu lebih dekat dan memeluknya erat seakan itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka.

Tangan hinata terangkat untuk membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau begitu tidak rela jika aku pergi?" tanya Naruto saat dirasa pelukan tangan Hinata di punggungnya lebih erat. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata tak merespon. Hinata justru tengah berkonsentrasi mengingat aroma tubuh Naruto yang sedang dihirupnya, seakan takut aroma khas tersebut menguap jika dibiarkan.

Setelah dirasa memori otaknya mampu mengingat aroma tersebut, gadis itu pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap iris sebiru safir yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Berjanjilah kalau Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja disana, jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup, jangan terlalu dipaksakan bekerja, jangan lupa waktu, dan ..."

Naruto menyerngit heran ketika tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan kicauannya yang terdengar imut di telinga Naruto sehingga mengundang senyumannya. Sekilas, pemuda 19 tahun itu menangkap semburat merah di kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata. Rasa herannya kian membuncah kala gadis itu terlihat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya, terlihat ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Dan...?" dengan tak sabar Naruto bertanya tanpa melepas senyumannya atau lebih tepatnya seringaian?

"Dan...," ucap gadis itu pelan, "...jangan melupakanku."

Akhirnya Hinata mengatakannya. Karena merasa malu gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah agar tak terlihat oleh sang kekasih. Namun, gerakannya masih kalah cepat dengan gerakan tangan Naruto yang menahan wajahnya agar tetap menatap Naruto.

"Aku janji," ucap pemuda itu mantap, "aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan lupa makan, aku akan istirahat cukup, aku tidak akan memaksakan bekerja, aku tidak akan lupa waktu, dan aku tidak akan melupakan pacarku ini," lanjutnya dengan lancar sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

_Eh tumben kau lancar Naruto? *plak !* #di rasengan Naruto. Inner: Padahal aku juga ingin dicubit -_-_

Mendengarnya, Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Tapi kau juga harus melakukannya," pinta Naruto

Hinata mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Lengkungan bibir mungilnya itu tak sengaja tertangkap oleh iris safir Naruto dan membuat Naruto ingin merasakannya.

Di detik berikutnya Naruto merasakan bagaimana lembut dan manisnya bibir itu. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali Naruto merasakannya, namun, dia seakan ketagihan dengan rasa manis itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia pasti akan merindukannya selama berada di London.

Tak lama ciuman lembut itu pun terlepas. Menyisakan Hinata dengan ekspresi kaget dan wajahnya yang merah padam, bahkan semburat merah itu pun sudah menjalar ke leher dan telinganya yang kini sedang didekati Naruto.

"Yang barusan itu,,,, pasti akan ku rindukan," bisiknya pelan di telinga Hinata sehingga tak ayal membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri setelah melihat seringaian Naruto.

Melihat ekspresi tersebut, Naruto justru tertawa. Entah mengapa semua ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu selalu terlihat lucu di matanya.

Namun, pemandangan lucu itu berakhir setelah terdengar pemberitahuan kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat bahwa pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas. Dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajah ayunya, Hinata sekali lagi memeluk Naruto dan melepasnya pergi.

Walaupun sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa tidak rela, Hinata tetap berusaha untuk tetap merelakan kepergian kekasihnya karena dia tau bahwa kekasihnya itu pergi untuk urusan perusahaan keluarga Naruto. Minato –ayah Naruto- meminta Naruto untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaannya yang ada di London dan hari inilah Naruto berangkat.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Hime," ucapnya setelah mengecup foto Hinata di layar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ponsel itu dinonaktifkan. Naruto pun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan badannya dan menyembunyikan iris teduh yang selalu dirindukan sang Author. _#plak!_

****** Wellcome Kiss ******

"Naruto-kun no hentai!" teriak Hinata sambil membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidurnya.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di kamarnya, belum 12 jam keberangkatan Naruto, ia sudah setengah mati merindukan pemuda pirang itu. Untuk menyembuhkan kerinduannya, Hinata membuka foto-fotonya bersama Naruto di ponselnya. Tak sengaja ia melihat fotonya bersama Naruto ketika sedang errr,,,,, berciuman. Kontan saja foto itu langsung mengingatkannya pada perkataan Naruto pagi tadi di bandara.

"_Nee-chan_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanabi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamar Hinata. Hanabi yang mendengar teriakan Hinata langsung saja berlari ke kamar _nee-chan_ nya untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata. Pasalnya di keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi sopan santun itu, seorang gadis tidak sepantasnya berteriak sekencang tadi. _'Untung saja didalam kamar, bukan di jalan raya, ckckck,,,,,'_ pikir Hanabi.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa Hanabi-chan," jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh, ya sudah deh," balasnya singkat dan langsung keluar begitu saja. Hinata langsung cengo dengan respon singkat adiknya, _'sekarang siapa yang tidak sopan?'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

****** Wellcome Kiss ******

Kehidupan di dunia bisnis penuh dengan tantangan dan ambisi, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Namikaze Naruto sekarang. Setelah hampir setengah tahun menjalankan bisnis sang ayah yang letaknya sangat jauh dari negara tempatnya lahir, barulah ia merasakan bagaimana perjuangan sang ayah di dunia bisnis. Kini Namikaze Corp, perusahaan yang sedang ditanganinya, sudah stabil. Tentu saja berkat kerja kerasnya dan bimbingan dari sang ayah serta dukungan dari keluarganya terutama pacar manisnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Kesibukan yang dijalaninya memaksanya untuk membatasi komunikasi dengan Hinata. Mereka hanya bisa mengirim kabar lewat sms, itu pun terbatas waktu. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sedang mengirim pesan singkat satu sama lain.

Drrtt,,,, drrrrt,,,, drrttt,,,,

Dan ponsel Naruto pun kembali bergetar, menandakan adanya balasan dari gadisnya.

**From: Hime-ku**

**Subject: aku sudah makan Naruto-kun, saat ini aku sedang bersama temanku ^^**

_'Teman katanya?'_ batin Naruto bertanya. Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk sedih, dari sms awal mereka tadi Hinata tidak sekalipun menanyakan keadaannya. Naruto merasa Hinata sudah tidak lagi memperhatikannya, _'apakah Hinata sudah melupakannya?'_ batinnya risau.

Naruto tidak lagi membalasnya, dia hanya meratapi nasib kisah cintanya.

"Apakah selama ini aku terlalu sibuk sehingga Hinata melupakannku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Naruto menggeram frustasi, berbagai pikiran negatif mulai berkeliaran di benaknya.

Drrtt,,,, drrrrt,,,, drrttt,,,,

Dengan malas, Naruto mengambil kembali ponselnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tau bahwa pesan singkat itu dari Hinata. Seulas senyum terukir di jawah tampannya, sms dari Hinata kali ini sukses meruntuhkan segala macam pikiran negatif yang sempat bersarang di benaknya.

"Tentu aku akan pulang, _Hime_, aku tidak sabar ingin hadiah sambutan darimu," ucapnya dengan seringaiannya yang mematikan.

_Hinata, lain kali kau harus hati-hati jika sms dengan pacarmu ini._

**_Apa hadiah sambutan yang diinginkan Naruto?_**

**To be Continue,,,,,,**

**A/N: **fuihhhh! Akhirnya chapter 1 fic twoshoot ini selesai juga, dengan proses yang sangat panjang karena masih sangat newbie sekali. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

Ok see U in final chap ya minna-san,, ^^ (#plak! Kayak ada yang nungguin aja)

3 Juli 2013

~Yui Kazu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: Wellcome Kiss**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre: Romance, little humor**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR, minim deskripsi, dan lain-lain**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, latar, dan sebagainya, tapi ide ini murni dari saya yang salah satu dialognya terinspirasi dari drama Korea "Stairway to Heaven"**

**Summary:** Ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat disayangi pastilah menyisakan rasa ketidakrelaan yang mendalam. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata dan ketika Naruto kembali, Naruto meminta hadiah sambutan, apa sebenarnya permintaan Naruto?/ "Yang barusan itu, pasti akan ku rindukan," bisiknya pelan di telinga Hinata sehingga tak ayal membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri setelah melihat seringaian Naruto.

**Happy Reading ^^ **

****** Final Chapter of Wellcome Kiss ******

**Check it out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membaca sms dari sang pacar, seringaiannya kian jelas terlihat ketika ia mengingat kembali permintaannya di bandara. Permintaan yang ia inginkan sebagai **hadiah sambutan** ketika ia pulang nanti.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Yang barusan itu,,,, pasti akan ku rindukan," bisiknya pelan di telinga Hinata sehingga tak ayal membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri setelah melihat seringaian Naruto. _

"_Ketika aku pulang nanti, aku ingin hadiah sambutan!" bisiknya lagi dengan seringaian yang makin terlihat._

"_Sebuah ciuman darimu- " ucapnya pelan._

" _-disini!" tambahnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. _

_Dan... blusshh ! Hal itu sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi Hinata semakin kentara._

_**Flashback Off**_

Rasanya pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang, menggoda gadis manis itu pastilah sangat menyenangkan, begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

****** Wellcome Kiss ******

"Baiklah, pelajaran kali ini saya anggap selesai, bagi yang belum mengerti kalian bisa belajar kelompok," tutur Kurenai-_sensei_ mengakhiri pelajarannya setelah 2 jam dia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya jam pelajarannya masih kurang 30 menit lagi, karena melihat siswanya sudah tidak fokus, akhirnya _sensei_ muda itu memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

Dan benar saja semua siswanya memang sudah tidak semangat tak terkecuali gadis yang sedang duduk di deretan kedua baris ketiga itu. Gadis bermata bulan itu baru saja menyelesaikan catatan pelajarannya hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut catatan karena yang ditulisnya justru kebanyakan nama pemuda yang sedang dirindukannya, **Namikaze Naruto**. Sepertinya rasa rindu itu sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

_Bukankah satu-satunya obat rindu adalah bertemu? _

"Hinata-chan, kau mendengarkanku tidah sih?" gerutu seorang gadis permen kapas yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Pasalnya dari tadi gadis pink itu bertanya pada Hinata sambil mengguncang bahunya, namun tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Hinata.

"Eh, maaf, apa Sakura-chan?" sahutnya setelah sadar dari kegiatan melamunnya.

"Ck, memikirkan Naruto-_senpai_ lagi?" tanya Sakura-gadis pink itu. Sakura sudah sering melihat Hinata melamunkan mantan _senpai-_nya dulu itu.

"Eh, t-tidak kok," elak Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah karena ketahuan lagi. _Lagi? Ckckck,,,,,_

"Hihihi... sudahlah, nanti jam 7 aku ke apartemenmu ya, pinjam catatan yang kemarin, _jaa ne_." Cengir gadis pink itu dan langsung melesat keluar kelas.

Apartemen? Ya, selama ini Hinata tinggal di apartemen, dia hanya pulang ke rumahnya ketika hari libur. Hinata memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri.

_Hm,,,, benar-benar gadis yang baik. Naruto, kau pandai memilih pacar. Blushhh! Dan rona merah pun sukses bertengger di paras cantik Hinata. _

.

.

****** Wellcome Kiss ******

"Naruto-kun," lirih Hinata pelan ketika memandangi foto kekasihnya.

Tak lama, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya tepat di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Tanggal 17 pada kalender itu terlihat berbeda dengan tinta merah yang melingkarinya. Satu minggu sebelum kepulangan kekasihnya itu justru membuat ia semakin rindu.

"Hiks, Naruto-kun," lirihnya disertai isakan kecil. Air mata pun menetes.

Dipeluknya bingkai foto itu seakan yang dipeluk adalah Naruto. Bahkan hanya dengan sms atau telepon pun tidak mampu mengobati rasa rindunya. Bulan ini sudah bulan kedelapan sejak perginya Naruto, dan seminggu lagi kekasihnya itu akan kembali. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan rasa rindu itu sampai 7 hari kedepan, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Hinata terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat ini.

Semua barang-barang kenangan mereka ia buka, berharap dengan itu rasa rindunya bisa terobati. Bahkan saat ini dia memakai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 yang diberi Naruto. Dress cantik berwarna ungu muda, lengan pendek dress itu ia kombinasikan dengan _cardigan_ berwarna ungu tua, menambah kesan kulitnya yang bak _porselein_. Sedangkan bawahannya, ia memakai _jeans_ sebatas mata kakinya, terlihat begitu manis.

.

.

****** Wellcome Kiss ******

"_Moshi- moshi_," terdengar sahutan dari seberang yang mengundang senyum Naruto. Pemuda itu mengenal suara yang baru saja didengarnya dan sadar bahwa yang mengangkat teleponnya bukanlah Hinata, tapi calon adik iparnya.

"Hanabi, apa _nee-chan_ mu ada di rumah?" Naruto menanyakan keberadaan Hinata. Padahal ia tau bahwa hari ini bukan hari libur dan Hinata tidak mungkin ada di rumah. Namun, sejak pagi tadi, ponsel Hinata-nya tak bisa dihubungi.

"Naruto-nii? Tidak, _nee-chan_ tidak pulang," jelas Hanabi pada Naruto, "memangnya ada apa?" tambahnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, hanya memberitahukan kalau aku pulang hari ini." Mendengarnya Hanabi tersenyum lebar. Sebentar lagi ia akan apa yang dijanjikan Naruto.

"Pesananku tidak lupa 'kan, Naruto-nii?" tanyanya tak sabar, membuat Naruto menghela napas pelan.

"Iya iya," jawab Naruto malas. Jawaban itu sukses membuat sang adik ipar lebih melebarkan senyumnya.

"Hihihi... em,,, apa aku harus memberitahu _nee-chan_ tentang hal ini?" tanya Hanabi lagi. Setelah menjawab 'tidak perlu' Naruto pun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Hanabi. Naruto ingin kepulangannya yang 1 minggu lebih cepat menjadi kejutan untuk gadisnya.

.

.

****** Wellcome Kiss ******

Tok tok tok...

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisnya. Tidak lucu 'kan ketahuan menangis oleh Sakura?

'_Sekarang 'kan masih jam 5?'_ batin Hinata heran. Kalau tidak salah, tadi pagi dia mendengar Sakura akan datang jam 7.

_Apa sebegitu besarnya efek merindukan seorang Naruto?_

Tok tok tok...

Dan ketukan kedua memaksa Hinata untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, ia tidak mau mendapat semburan dari Sakura.

Cklekk !

Hinata hanya mampu menatap sosok di depannya dengan mata tak berkedip. Ia mendengar ucapan '_tadaima_' dari sosok itu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar menjawab salam itu. Cengiran khas Naruto yang ia lihat seperti nyata, bukan lagi bayang-bayang yang selama 2 bulan terakhir ini selalu menghantuinya.

Iris _amethyst_-nya tiba-tiba berair tak kala sosok itu tak bisa ia sentuh. Hinata tersenyum getir menyadari untuk kesekian kalinya ia berhalusinasi. Namun, ia merasa ada yang menjanggal, kenapa tubuhnya serasa ada yang memeluk?

'_Bagus ! aku sudah stres rupanya,'_ batinnya lirih.

NARUTO'S POV

Setelah mengakhiri telepon dengan Hanabi, aku segera menuju ke apartemen Hinata. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya.

'_Merindukan seseorang itu tidak enak –ttebayo!'_ seruku dalam hati

Setibanya di apartemen Hinata, aku segera mengetuk pintunya. Setelah 2 kali mengetuk, baru lah gadis manisku itu tampak. Ku pandangi dirinya dari atas ke bawah.

'_Hei, pacarku ini semakin manis saja'_ batinku menyeringai.

Aku tersentak melihat ketika melihat matanya sembab dan terdapat jejak air mata di pipinya.

'_Apa dia habis menangis?'_ batinku bertanya.

"Tadaima," sapaku sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasku. Tak ada jawaban maupun gerakan darinya. Yang kulihat justru mata seindah bulan yang saat ini ku rindukan itu berair. Tanpa menunggu air mata itu jatuh langsung saja ku peluk sosok yang selama ini ku rindukan ini.

Dekapanku padanya semakin ku eratkan saat tangannya bergerak, tapi tangan itu tidak membalas pelukanku.

"Hinata," lirihku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku di punggungnya. Ku rasakan ia tersentak pelan sebelum tangan mungilnya membalas pelukanku.

"Naruto-kun," lirihnya nyaris seperti bisikan. Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya, suara yang selama ini ku rindukan. Ia membisikkan namaku berkali-kali disertai isakan pilunya seraya memelukku lebih erat, memastikan bahwa ini nyata.

"Aku pulang, _Hime_."

NORMAL POV

Pelukan itu berlangsung lama seakan keduanya tak rela kehilangan rasa hangat dekapan itu. Dekapan kerinduan yang mengobati rasa rindu mereka yang selama ini sangat menyiksa.

"Mana hadiah sambutannya?" tanya Naruto setelah melepas pelukannya. Tangannya beralih pada pinggang sang gadis saat justru mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang gadis.

"H-hadiah a-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup melihat kerlingan nakal Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, _Hime_." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang gadis.

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya, sama seperti waktu keberangkatannya di bandara. Kontan hal itu juga mengingatkan Hinata dan _blush !_ semburat merah sukses bertengger di pipi tembemnya.

Dengan sabar Naruto menunggu Hinata membalas tatapannya. Dan setelah merasa cukup berani, Hinata menatap iris safir yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Ayo, cepatlah, _Hime-sama_," titah Naruto seraya lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Tentu saja karena tinggi badannya jauh di atas Hinata. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Hinata gugup, gelisah, dan malu-malu. Ia tau karena selama ini Naruto lah yang selama ini melakukannya lebih dulu.

Deg deg deg

Detak jantung Hinata terasa begitu cepat. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Tapi manusia hanya bisa berencana dan berharap, yang menentukan tetaplah sang _Kami-sama_, dan terbukti, Hinata tak kunjung pingsan!

Dengan gerakan pelan dan setengah mati menghilangkan rasa malunya, ia berjinjit ketika Naruto sengaja memejamkan matanya. Hah,,,, pasti wajahnya sekarang sudah merah padam. (/.\)

Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum saat ia merasakan bibir lembut itu –lagi -_-

Sudah lama ia ingin merasakannya kembali. Terasa kecupan pelan dari bibir sang gadis. Dari gerakan lembut bibir itu ia merasakan betapa rindunya Hinata padanya. Selama ini ia lah yang selalu mencium Hinata lebih dulu tapi sekarang ia menerima dan merasakan kecupan lembut Hinata. Kecupan lembut di atas bibirnya, sungguh membuat Naruto ingin berlama-lama.

_Oh Kami-sama! Betapa mesumnya si duren pirang ini ! _

Saat ciuman itu berakhir, terlihat olehnya Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Dengan senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian, ia mendekat ke telinga Hinata.

"Kau sudah pandai melakukannya," bisiknya pelan dengan seringaian mautnya. Dan...

_Blush!_ Hinata pun sukses menjelma jadi kepiting rebus kesukaan Author ! :D

.

.

.

**- OWARI -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Huwaaa,,,, :0 akhirnya selesai juga... fuihhh #ngelap keringat. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya karena saya masih sangat amatir sekali. Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan untuk perbaikan di fic-fic yang akan datang :) **

**Dan Thankz buat yang sudah review:**

**dhea Namikaze10 **Hihihi... trimakasih sudah review ^^

**resty. takaraipernama** Eh? Hahaha,,, saya tidak punya pengalaman seperti itu :D thankz reviewnya

**Hakane ryuuga** Nih udah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan, thankz ya ^^

**kirei-neko **thankz ya

**widhyie. shelawashe** Hei saya tidak hentai tau :v ! Hehe thankz supportnya, semoga chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakan

**Nitya-chan** Hihihi,,,, thankz ya reviewnya, ini sudah diupdate, semoga tidak mengecewakan

**Nagasaki** Terimakasih sudah review... ini lanjutannya

**Guest** OK (y) Thanks y :D

**U. Dila-chan** Hihihi... trimakasih... jadi malu :D. Smoga chap 2 ini tidak mengecewakan ya

**SyHinataLavender** Trimakasih nih chap 2 nya biar gak penasaran lagi :D

**Akhir kata semoga NaruHina akan bersama selamanya dan sampai jumpa di fic ku yang akan datang ^^ #ojigi**

**Salam hangat, **

**Yui Kazu **


End file.
